legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rias Gremory
"Make no mistake. My title is something I'll always take pride in, but when it comes to the subject of marriage, I want to share that with someone who loves me as Rias, not for how my status can improve their life. Otherwise, they may as well marry the house. I understand that history is not in my favour and the idea of love may just remain a dream, but it's one I'd like to hold onto." - Rias Gremory Rias Gremory is the main female protagonist of High School DxD. She is the next heiress of the Gremory Clan after her older brother Sirzechs took the title of Lucifer. She is the only daughter and youngest child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, the auntie of Millicas Gremory, and the cousin of Sairaorg and Madgaran Bael. She is known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. She is a first-year college student at Kuoh Academy, the former President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies alongside Akeno Himejima. She is voiced by Yoko Hikasa in the Japanese version of the anime and Jamie Marchi in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Helen, Elizabeth Thompson and Cana Alberona. Relationships Issei Hyoudou Rias has a lot of affection towards Issei from the start of the series, which seemed to have grown as the series progressed. This is highly attributed to the Gremory's tendency to have close relations with their servants as compared to other clans. Rias doesn't seem to mind allowing Issei to gaze on her naked body. Following the events of Volume 2, Rias falls madly in love with Issei and attempts to keep him away from the other girls who may have affections for him. This includes, but is not limited to, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina, Ravel and Rossweisse. She loves him very much and is willing to do anything with and for him. In response, Issei will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. After becoming Issei's girlfriend, Rias begins to show more confidence in her relationship with Issei, no longer being easily jealous or angered by Issei being close to other girls like she previously does, even accepting Issei's dream of having a harem. She was completely heartbroken by the news of Issei's death and locked herself in her room, crying (which Sairaorg berates her for), but gained a great deal of hope when she found out that his spirit was still alive through his Evil Pieces. Despite hating being called the Switch Princess, Rias seems to only enjoy the title when she gives energy to Issei, wanting to be the source of his strength. In Volume 8, Issei and Rias go through a ritual where they are tested to see if Issei is worthy of being a candidate for Rias' future husband. They both passed, although Issei remained oblivious to the situation. In Volume 22, Rias was proposed to by Issei to which she tearfully agreed and the two become engaged. Akeno Himejima Akeno is Rias' first servant, being her Queen as well as her best friend. She is very close with Rias, displaying a master-servant relationship in public while maintaining their friendship in private, but now she is one of Rias' strongest rivals for Issei's affection since she fell in love with him after he told Akeno that he still liked her despite being part Fallen Angel. Their fights over him include seducing him and using their demonic powers against one another. Despite this, the two of them still care greatly for one another. Yuuto Kiba Kiba is Rias' first Knight. Due to his past where he was part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project", he was led to his death. After seeing him die, Rias thought that it would be a waste of talent so she revived him to become her Knight. She was also the one who gave him his name, "Yuuto Kiba". Koneko Toujou Koneko is Rias' first Rook. She cares a lot for Koneko since she was one of her earliest servants, but is considered her love rival since Koneko is truly in love with Issei. Koneko fell in love with Issei in Volume 5 because he helped her overcome her powers that she feared to use. In Volume 11, Koneko proposed to Issei, stating that she wants to become his bride. Asia Argento Asia is Rias' second Bishop. Rias treats her like a younger sister since they live together but they are also rivals for Issei's love since Issei also cares about her, but she cares for her a lot. She is the only person Rias lets sleep with Issei (besides herself) and end up doing various things with and to Issei due to Asia not wanting to be left out. Both Rias and Asia also show the same interest as they both found kid Issei very cute and work together to turn him into a child for a day. Xenovia Quarta Xenovia is Rias' second Knight. She is a trustworthy servant but she considers her as a love rival since she wants to have Issei's children and because she develops feelings for Issei as the series progresses. Irina Shidou She is not a member of her peerage but is part of the Angel's representative of the Allied Forces and is a member of Michael's peerage. She considers her a good friend but also sees her as a rival since she is Issei's childhood friend and has a crush on Issei, and now has an intimate love for him. After approaching Irina about her childhood with Issei, the two become closer, as Rias no longer addresses Irina with an honorific. Gasper Vladi Rias' first Bishop. Because his powers were unstable prior to the series, he was sealed in the Academy by Rias, and was not seen again until Volume 4 of the light novels. Rias cares for Gasper like a little brother, getting angry at the Khaos Brigade for kidnapping and using him as a tool during the peace treaty between the Three Factions. Rossweisse Rossweisse is Rias' second Rook who is very loyal to her. Their relationship started when Rias showed her a contract detailing how much a reincarnated Devil would earn perks she would receive. This struck a certain cord inside Rossweisse that appealed to her financial eccentricity. She is also a love rival, since she fell in love with Issei in Volume 17. Azazel Azazel and Rias' relationship isn't clear, but they seem to have a friendly relationship with one another. However, Rias gets annoyed at Azazel whenever he uses Issei as an experimental subject or gives him ideas to lose his virginity, but does seem to still have a good relationship with him. Gallery Riasg.jpg Category:Characters that hail from the Highschool DxD Universe Category:Perverts Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Red Heads Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Non Humans Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yoko Hikasa Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils